pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokomon
Tokomon is a Lesser Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for trotting (とことこ''Tokotoko''?), and as such is one of the few In-Training Digimon that can walk. It is a tiny Digimon which has limb-like objects growing under its body (head?). In-Training Digimon that have grown limbs are extremely rare, and their appearance is enormously cute. However, while it may be cute, you have to be careful, because if you carelessly stretch out your hand, it will suddenly open its mouth wide, and snap at you with the fangs growing closely packed within. Having said that, because its personality is very innocent, any malice is nonexistent.[4] Digimon AdventureEdit :Main article: Tokomon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure (PSP game)Edit :Main article: Tokomon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02Edit :Main article: Tokomon (Adventure) Digimon FrontierEdit Tokomon are among the babies in the Village of Beginnings and stand up to fight the Royal Knights when they attack. Glean Eggs And Scram One Tokomon is among the newly-hatched Digimon at the Yellow Moon and bonds with Koji Minamoto. When Knights Fall... Digimon Data SquadEdit Tokomon is one of the Digimon who comes with Biyomon when he returns to the Damon household. Digital Monster X-EvolutionEdit :Main article: Tokomon (X-Evolution) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01Edit In Star City, a Tokomon is one of the digimon who wanted to shake Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru's hands. Digimon NextEdit A group of Tokomon are imprisoned by Commandramon in the Patamon Village. Digimon WorldEdit Tokomon first appears with Jijimon. The player can get a large assortment of items from him if spoken to in the very begining of the game. He won't give the player the items after the city gets the Item Bank. He digivolves from Poyomon, then he digivolves into Patamon, Biyomon or Kunemon. Digimon World DSEdit Tokomon can digivolve into either Patamon, Falcomon, or DotFalcomon depending on its stats. Tokomon also appears at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Tokomon is #5 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Speed-class Bird species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and a weakness to the Lightning element. Its basic stats are 60 HP, 59 MP, 36 Attack, 29 Defense, 35 Spirit, 38 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It has the Sylph Protection 1 trait. It dwells in the Log-In Mountain. Tokomon can digivolve into either Patamon, Falcomon, or DotFalcomon. In order to degenerate into Tokomon, your digimon must be at LV4 or higher. It can also be hatched from the Skyblue Digi-Egg. Digimon World ChampionshipEdit Tokomon digivolves from Pichimon pass time or Botamon or Poyomon with 20 Holy AP and digivolves to Veemon(20 Dragon AP and 3 battles), Tapirmon (3 Battles), Terriermon (20 Beast AP) or Patamon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost EvolutionEdit Tokomon can digivolve into Patamon, Biyomon or Hawkmon, and be found in the Risk Factory. Digimon BattleEdit Tokomon can be found and caught in Maze Forest, where it is a level 10 enemy. Tokomon's unique drop is Tokomon's Tooth, twelve of which are needed to create a Crest of Friendship. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Tokomon's Skill 1 is Acid Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. Tokomon digivolves to Patamon at level 11. Attacks *'Bite' (噛み付き Kamitsuki?): Suddenly opens its mouth wide, and snaps at the opponent with the fangs growing closely packed within. *'Bubble Blow'[5] (泡 Awa?, lit. "Bubbles"): Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Tokomon XEdit |} Tokomon is an In-Training Digimon and carrier of theX-Antibody whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for trotting (とことこ Tokotoko?). Digital Monster X-EvolutionEdit :Main article: Tokomon X (X-Evolution) Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ Digimon Adventure, "Departure for a New Continent" 14 #↑ Digimon Adventure, "And so it begins..." 01 #↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 Digimon World Dawn #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/tokomon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Tokomon] #↑ This attack is named "Acid Bubbles" in Digimon Battle. Category:Digimon Category:Characters